


C is for cat | C đại biểu cho 'Cat'

by Stony1111



Series: Stony One-shots [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), stony - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Brain Damage, Caretaking, M/M, Mild Gore, Regression
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Vấn về về tổn thương não vĩnh viễn chính là nó thường không liên quan đến sự phức tạp của hôn nhân.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639129
Kudos: 2





	C is for cat | C đại biểu cho 'Cat'

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [C is for Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499339) by [GlutenFreeWaffles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlutenFreeWaffles/pseuds/GlutenFreeWaffles). 



> Đã có sự cho phép của tác giả. Vui lòng không mang ra khỏi đây.Bản dịch cũng được đăng trên wattpad.

Đôi khi Steve tự hỏi liệu đó là phép màu hay gánh nặng khi Tony đã sống sót qua ca phẫu thuật.

Khi họ tìm được gã, bộ đồ bị hỏng thành một hình dạng không thể nhận ra. Thân bị tách ra vừa đủ để cho phép dòng máu chảy từ vết thương ở vai thành một vũng nước trên vỉa hè bên dưới gã. Gã gần như không thể nhận ra; một phần cơ thể dập nát, ướt đẫm máu, não treo lơ lửng giữa xương sọ, 57 xương bị gãy và hàm bị trật.

Steve đã không hét lên khi họ tìm thấy gã. Tiếng la hét duy nhất của anh là khi anh ngồi một mình trong nhà thờ bên kia đường từ bệnh viện, khi anh cầu nguyện cho toàn bộ thời gian phẫu thuật của Tony.

Đáng kinh ngạc, sau 22 giờ, Tony vẫn sống sót. Và sau hai tuần chữa lành, bị đánh thuốc mê đến mức bất tỉnh, họ đã cho phép Steve đưa gã về nhà. 

Phải đến năm ngày sau, bác sĩ mới nhận ra Tony Stark bị tổn thương não không thể phục hồi, và không bao giờ có thể thông minh trở lại.

Không phải là Steve đang mong đợi gã trở lại bình thường. Chồng anh bị bỏ lại gần chết, giống như một lon nước sốt nam việt quất Lễ Tạ ơn bị rơi trên sàn và bị dẫm lên. Nhưng anh không mong đợi điều này.

Anh chẳng thể ngờ rằng mình phải dạy lại Tony bảng chữ cái. Để giúp gã học cách sử dụng từ ngữ của mình, phát âm, sử dụng phòng tắm. Nhưng anh yêu gã vô điều kiện. Và anh ở đó vì mỗi nguyên âm chậm, tai nạn và nụ hôn chúc ngủ ngon.

\---

"Tony, anh không nghe." Anh đã cảnh báo khi Tony liên tục mở và đóng lại các vật để ghi có thể giặt được mà họ sử dụng cho các bài học. Gã có một tấm kim loại ở phía sau đầu, và mặc dù sự cố đã xảy ra vài tháng trước, vẫn có gạc để giữ và các khu vực phải cảnh giác khi Tony tắm.

Anh thở dài và lấy cho Tony xem chồng thẻ bảng chữ cái. Chúng có những hình ảnh mà gã dường như rất thích.

Anh giơ một cái lên với con mèo hoạt hình màu cam. "Chữ gì, Tony?"

Tony nghiên cứu chiếc thẻ và viết nguệch ngoạc một chữ 'C' lộn xộn trên tấm bảng trắng phía sau.

Steve nở một nụ cười trống rỗng. "Tốt lắm..." Anh nói trước khi giơ hình ảnh con voi xám.

Tony đã vẽ một chữ 'F'.

\---

Phần còn lại của đội thật thảm hại. Họ thậm chí không cố gắng để che giấu sự thương hại của họ.

Có lẽ là vì tất cả họ đều ngạc nhiên khi Steve mắc kẹt trong cuộc hôn nhân. Quyết định trở thành người chăm sóc của Tony, như anh đã hứa trước đó, dù tốt hơn hay tệ hơn.

Bruce đã cố gắng giúp đỡ với những bài học.

Tony chỉ phản ứng với Steve.

Steve không thể đi ra ngoài nữa. Anh hầu như không thể làm phần của mình như là Captain America.

Anh làm việc về các thủ tục của chính phủ, bỏ qua giấy tờ, tham dự cuộc họp video thường xuyên. Nhưng Tony không thể bị bỏ lại một mình.

Natasha đã cố gắng thuyết phục anh ra mắt cho một bộ phim bình thường.

Steve thậm chí không thể do dự trước khi từ chối. 

\---

Tony có một số khuôn mặt khó chịu mà Steve đã hoàn toàn phân biệt được.

Khi gã kết hợp một cái nhìn chán nản và xấu hổ, điều đó có nghĩa là gã phải giải tỏa chính mình (1). 

Steve nhớ lại lúc họ mới lấy nhau. Tony ở rất xa, nhưng anh từ từ nảy ra ý tưởng nhận nuôi em bé.

"Nhưng chúng ngốc nghếch." Gã đã nhấn mạnh trong một trong những cuộc tranh luận của họ. "Chúng ị vào quần lót của chúng và sau đó khóc cho đến khi cậu nhấc cái mông của cậu lên và lo chuyện đó cho chúng. Đó là sự thao túng."

Mỗi lần Steve thay đổi quan điểm của Tony, anh phải tự nhắc nhở mình rằng, đó là sự đáng yêu và kiên nhẫn.

Mặc dù việc thay tã bây giờ là một kịch bản hoàn toàn khác so với kịch bản mà anh tưởng tượng trong các trò chơi giả tưởng về cuộc sống tương lai của mình.

Steve tự hào khi lần đầu tiên Tony đánh vần ra 'Anthony' trên bảng trắng. 

"Giỏi lắm!" Anh cười toe toét, ôm Tony trong một cái ôm đầy tự hào.

Nụ cười của Tony không hợp với đôi mắt trống rỗng của anh.

\---

"Đói." Tony than phiền trên giường vào một đêm. Steve đứng ở một bên gã, lật giở một tập tin anh phải chú thích và quyết định vào sáng hôm sau. 

"Đói. Đói. Đói."

Steve đóng tập tin. "Đến giờ đi ngủ rồi, Tony. Anh có thể ăn vào buổi sáng."

Tony không hiểu. Gã chỉ vào bụng mình để đảm bảo Steve hiểu.

Steve thở dài. "Tôi biết rồi..." Anh lăn qua giường để ôm chặt Tony trong vòng tay và hôn vào cổ gã bằng những nụ hôn nhẹ, dẫn đến một chút tiếng động và sự vặn vẹo từ dưới anh. "Tôi sẽ xoa bụng anh, được chứ? Giúp anh chìm vào giấc ngủ."

Tony ngừng cựa quậy và nằm yên hoàn toàn, nhìn chằm chằm không chớp mắt về không khí phía trước giống như một người mơ mộng không bị làm phiền.

"Shh..." Anh ngâm Nga nho nhỏ khi anh nâng chiếc áo ngủ của Tony lên và xoa những vòng tròn mềm mại lên bụng gã. 

Tony rên rỉ.

Như Steve đã học được, không có gì lạ khi những người bị tổn thương não bị kích thích bởi sự kích thích phi giới tính. Chết tiệt, người mất trí (2) đã cương cứng, Steve đã tìm ra từ bác sĩ phẫu thuật của Tony.

Mỗi lần con cặc của Tony cứng lại và áp vào lớp vải quần lót của gã, Steve phải cắn môi và rời mắt khỏi nó.

\---

Đời sống tình dục của anh thật khổ sở.

Anh phải thủ dâm mười lần một tuần, ít nhất.

Tony đã từng là một người tình tuyệt vời như vậy.

Tony luôn tập trung vào niềm vui của Steve, đảm bảo Steve luôn thư giãn và thoải mái. Khi họ làm tình, giống như gã đang sống để phục vụ nhu cầu của Steve, điều khiển anh như một cỗ máy được bôi dầu tốt, và thay đổi đột ngột vì mỗi tiếng rên rỉ và co giật phát ra từ cơ thể anh.

Tony không thể làm điều đó nữa.

\---

Mọi người cố gắng thuyết phục Steve rằng một bữa ăn tối nhóm sẽ là một sự phá vỡ xã hội tốt đẹp. 

Steve đã không nói nhiều về cách họ đi đến quyết định đó.

Tối thứ sáu, mọi người ngồi quanh chiếc bàn kính dài trong phòng ăn xa hoa của Stark.

Steve giúp Tony ăn. Giống như bất kỳ ngày nào khác.

Anh ghét cách mọi người giả vờ không nhìn chằm chằm khi anh cho Tony ăn những miếng thịt gà được cắt nhỏ. 

"Tôi yêu anh." Anh thì thầm khi giúp Tony hoàn thành việc uống nước.

\---

Đôi khi Steve không thể chịu đựng được những suy nghĩ đến với mình. 

Nó xoáy vào tai anh khi Tony cuộn tròn lại với anh khi họ xem TV. Chúng thâm nhập vào thùy não anh với mỗi bài hát Steve khẽ hát khi anh đưa Tony vào giấc ngủ. Mỗi bàn chải bột trẻ em trên eo trần của Tony đã khiến chúng trở nên điên cuồng do dòng điện xộc qua tâm trí anh. 

Anh là người đàn ông duy nhất trên thế giới cảm thấy tội lỗi khi muốn quan hệ tình dục với chồng.

Một mặt, đó là Tony. Người bạn đời yêu thương của anh. Người đàn ông đã thúc đẩy Steve nắm lấy tình dục và luôn đặt nhu cầu tình dục của anh lên trước nhu cầu của chính gã. Casanova của thế kỷ. Tình yêu của đời anh.

Mặt khác, Tony bị tổn thương não. Gã có khả năng tinh thần của một đứa trẻ. Gã làm ướt quần của mình hàng ngày. Gã hầu như không thể nói tên của Steve. Gã không có khả năng đồng ý hoặc yêu cầu tình dục; bất kể có bao nhiêu sai lầm ngớ ngẩn gã làm ra.

\---

Một ngày nọ, Steve không thể kìm lại.

\---

Nó rất muộn. Steve đã làm việc với Tony cả ngày. Anh không có thời gian để làm nhanh trong phòng tắm.

Vì một số lý do, Tony đã từ chối mặc đồ ngủ của mình.

Steve mặc áo cho gã. Tony cởi nó ra.

Steve giúp gã mặc boxers. Tony cởi chúng ra.

Đó là một trò chơi trẻ con qua lại cho đến khi Steve bỏ cuộc bởi vì thực sự không có ích gì trong việc trừng phạt ai đó làm sai và không bao giờ hiểu những gì họ đang làm.

Và vì Tony trần truồng, anh bắt đầu thủ dâm.

Nó hoàn toàn ngây thơ. Gã gãi háng, ôm chầm lấy Steve và để nó áp sát vào anh. Gã đã cứng trong gần như không có thời gian.

Và gã là Tony, vì Chúa. Tony trần truồng. Với sự cương cứng.

Tony thích cảm nhận. Gã thích biết Steve ở đó. Chà hai tay lên ngực anh và qua tóc. Cười khúc khích nhẹ nhàng như thể gã bị bắt khi Steve nhìn gã.

Steve bắt đầu chạm lại.

Anh nhẹ nhàng ấn xuống vai Tony để gã tựa vào nệm trước khi dùng môi mút vào cổ Tony. Tony phát ra một tiếng rít nhỏ khi lưỡi anh cọ xát mạnh mẽ vào các vòng tròn xoa bóp do môi Steve cung cấp.

Anh xoa xoa hai bên Tony, trượt chúng và cảm thấy gã lên xuống.

Đã quá lâu rồi.

Steve phát ra một tiếng rên rỉ giống như Tony đã làm, làm mọi thứ chậm lại mặc dù tất cả đã tuyệt vọng đến mức nào.

Anh không tìm kiếm sự đáp lại, lãng mạn, tạo nhịp độ... 

Anh muốn làm tình với Tony Stark ngay bây giờ.

Trên đầu giường là chai dầu bôi trơn mà Steve đã dùng cho bản thân. Đôi bàn tay run rẩy nắm lấy nó trong khi Tony nằm bất động dưới anh. Gã quay đầu lại để nhìn khi Steve mở nắp và ngay lập tức làm cho nó lên xuống của anh nhanh chóng cứng lại.

"Sẽ cảm thấy vô cùng tốt, tình yêu..." Steve lẩm bẩm với chính mình khi anh giơ ngón tay cái lên. "Tôi yêu anh rất nhiều."

Tony mỉm cười dịu dàng.

Steve khoanh tròn một lượng lớn dầu bôi trơn xung quanh lỗ của Tony, đẩy vào hết mức có thể trước khi Tony bắt đầu vặn vẹo và rên rỉ. 

"Shh.." Anh hứa ngọt ngào với từng nét yêu thương. "Tôi yêu anh rất nhiều, Tony. Tôi yêu anh rất nhiều…"

Anh đặt con cặc của mình trước lối vào của Tony rồi từ từ đẩy vào.

Nó vội vã và cẩu thả với sự không hoàn hảo nhưng đó là điều tốt nhất Steve có thể làm, dần dần, anh bắt đầu đẩy qua lại.

Tony tạo ra những tiếng động nhỏ; gần như thút thít, nhưng không có dấu hiệu đau.

Gã giữ chặt hai cánh tay săn chắc ở hai bên thân, nhìn chằm chằm vào Steve khi cảm giác được anh bên trong gã.

Steve cố gắng không để mất kiểm soát. Anh không thể đi quá nhanh. Anh sẽ không bao giờ có ý làm tổn thương Tony, ngay cả khi vô tình. Anh nhớ cuộc nói chuyện bẩn thỉu. Nhớ những từ 'fuck' và 'Oh baby' của Tony. Những vòng tròn háo hức mà họ tham gia khi Tony ném những từ như 'con điếm' và 'cặc'. Những tư thế nhiều vô kể. Quan hệ bằng miệng. Những ký ức thú vị tràn ngập tâm trí Steve đến mức chết đuối; ý nghĩ có tổ chức như oxy từ từ chảy máu ra khỏi bức tranh.

Anh vòng tay quanh con cặc của Tony và vuốt ve nó kịp thời. Tony phát ra một tiếng rên rỉ cao từ trong cổ họng, cơ thể ngập ngừng do dự với Steve, đầu quay sang một bên với một ngón tay ấn vào miệng.

Tay kia của Steve nắm lấy hông Tony thật chặt, anh không nhận ra da mình đang bầm tím cho đến khi anh buông tay để tự điều chỉnh bản thân.

Trong và ngoài. Trong và ngoài. Không quá khó.

Tony bắn với một hơi thở sắc nét.

Steve ngậm lấy cổ gã một lần nữa, ngấu nghiến làn da mỏng manh của gã, nuốt trọn xương quai xanh.

Anh chỉ dừng lại để cao trào bên trong Tony.

\---

Cảm giác mà Steve cảm thấy sau đó là một người không hút thuốc muốn hút thuốc lá.

Anh ói ra trong phòng tắm.

Anh dùng khăn giấy lau sạch Tony, người đưa tay ra một cách mệt mỏi để siết chặt nó. Steve không thể giúp đỡ nhưng cười đầy thông cảm khi anh siết chặt lại.

"Mặt trăng." Tony lầm bầm.

Anh cảm thấy hèn hạ.

"Trăng ngủ ngon (3)." Steve lặng lẽ kể lại, hôn lên má Tony và kéo gã lại gần. Một cái gì đó ở bụng dưới của anh cảm thấy như sắp nổ tung.

"Steve..." Tony thì thầm, gà gật với một tiếng rên rỉ.

"Ngủ ngon chú bò nhảy qua mặt trăng..."

Steve không thèm lau đi giọt nước mắt rỉ ra từ mi mắt dưới của mình. Nó rơi xuống ngực Tony.

\---

"Tôi đang nghĩ về việc đưa Tony về nhà." Steve thừa nhận với Pepper vào một buổi sáng. 

"...nhà?" Pepper hỏi. "Tôi nghĩ nhà là dành cho người già."

Steve giúp Tony lau đi vệt thức ăn còn sót lại trên khóe miệng.

"Yeah... Có lẽ từ 'nhà' có thể là từ sai. Ở đâu đó anh ấy có thể được chăm sóc đúng cách." Một nơi nào đó họ không có quan hệ tình dục với gã.

Pepper nhíu mày. "Thành thật mà nói, Steve, đôi khi tôi nghĩ anh là người duy nhất có khả năng chăm sóc một người như Tony."

Steve nhăn mặt. Anh đã không nói với bất cứ ai. Anh sẽ không.

\---

Anh tìm thấy một trung tâm nhà ở cho người lớn bị chấn thương não. Những hình ảnh trực tuyến nhìn rất đẹp. Đẹp như một phòng khám dân cư có thể có được.

"Anh có muốn sống ở đó không, Tony?" Anh hỏi, cho gã xem trang web.

Tony vuốt ve một ngón tay lên xuống sau gáy Steve. "Ste."

"Họ có những người rất tốt ở đó." Có vẻ như anh đang cố gắng thuyết phục bản thân mình hơn là cố gắng thuyết phục Tony. "Họ ở bên anh cả ngày lẫn đêm. Và họ biết cách đối xử với anh..."

"Ste... St... eve." Gã rên rỉ. 

"Mm... Gì vậy honey? Anh phải đi à?"

Tony suy nghĩ và gật đầu. 

"Được rồi. Đi nào. Làm tốt lắm, Tony. Anh bảo tôi. Tốt lắm."

\---

Anh gọi cho công ty và nói chuyện với Cheryl.

"Chúng tôi đã nắm lấy mưu mẹo." Cô đã hứa sau khi liệt kê một số hoạt động có sẵn cho bệnh nhân.

"Chúng tôi có một đội ngũ nhân viên am hiểu đầy đủ với các chuyên gia." Cô ấy nói thêm sau khi nhận thấy sự không chắc chắn của Steve."

Anh được phép xuống và xem--"

Anh cúp máy.

\---

"Nuốt nào, Tony."

Tony nhìn chằm chằm vào TV, không nghe.

"Tony, nuốt thức ăn của anh đi."

Tony rên rỉ.

\---

Steve tìm thấy một bản sao video từ đám cưới của mình trong cơ sở dữ liệu của JARVIS.

Anh để biểu tượng của tập tin lảng vảng trên màn hình chính trong phòng ngủ của họ trong bốn ngày trước khi thu hết can đảm để mở nó.

Mọi người dường như đang mỉm cười.

_"Mắt của cậu có màu xanh. Cậu cũng đang hôn. Tôi không bao giờ biết những gì chúng có thể làm. Tôi không thể tin rằng cậu đang yêu tôi. Cậu đang nói với mọi người là cậu biết rằng tôi đang ở trong tâm trí của cậu mỗi nơi cậu đến. Tôi không thể tin rằng cậu đang-- Khoan, không. Chờ chút. Đó không phải là lời thề của tôi, đó là lời bài hát cho một bài hát của Billie Holiday."_

Steve và những người xem đã cười vào trò đùa. Tony nhếch mép và nắm lấy tay Steve.

_"Tôi đã phạm rất nhiều sai lầm."_ Gã cười khẽ. _"Tôi đã có một vài lần thất bại trong cuộc đời mình, những khoảnh khắc... hành động... những năm đó cần thiết cho sự chuộc lỗi. Steve...Tôi chỉ muốn cậu biết rằng... tôi sẽ lại mắc phải những sai lầm đó nếu điều đó có nghĩa là không làm mọi thứ rối tung lên với cậu. Cậu cân bằng tôi. Cậu là âm còn tôi là dương (4), nếu cậu muốn nhận được lời sáo rỗng với nó. Không có ý xúc phạm đến bất kỳ Đạo giáo (5) nào trong phòng. Không, nhưng thực sự, Steve, tôi là một người đàn ông tốt hơn vì cậu. Trong mọi ý nghĩa của sự diễn đạt. Cậu thách thức tôi. Cậu khiến tôi suy nghĩ. Cậu chỉ cho tôi những khía cạnh của thế giới mà tôi không bao giờ có thể tự mình quan niệm được."_

Steve không kiềm chế được một nụ cười buồn, cho phép những giọt nước mắt lặng lẽ chảy xuống khuôn mặt mình.

_"Cậu là một phép màu đối với tôi, Rogers à. Và tôi không sử dụng thuật ngữ đó một cách nhẹ nhàng đâu. Cậu đã giúp tôi theo nhiều cách hơn cậu có thể tưởng tượng. Ngay từ khi còn nhỏ, tôi đã có một tấm poster Captain America treo trên giường đấy."_

Tiếng cười nhỏ của Steve phát ra như một tiếng nức nở.

_"Tôi biết sáu ngôn ngữ, Steven. Và không thứ gì trong số chúng có thể kết hợp các từ một cách đúng đắn để chỉ ra rằng tôi yêu cậu nhiều như thế nào. Thật vinh dự khi biết cậu, một đặc ân được làm bạn của cậu và là một phước lành để trở thành tình yêu của cậu. Và bất kể cậu đang trải qua điều gì, tôi sẽ cố gắng hết sức, hết khả năng của mình, để hỗ trợ cậu. Bất chấp hậu quả ra sao. Giàu có hay nghèo khổ. Ốm đau hay an lành. Tôi sẽ đi đến tận cùng của thiên hà vì cậu."_

Steve khóc.

Anh tắt nó đi và không bao giờ muốn xem nó nữa, tiếng khóc của anh tăng dần âm lượng cứ sau nửa phút.

Tony bước vào từ phòng khác, cau mày ngay lập tức khi lần thứ hai gã nhận ra sự đau khổ của Steve. Không nói một lời, gã đến gần Steve, vòng tay xung quanh anh, và ôm lấy anh.

"Shh..." Tony bắt chước.

"Shh..." 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Câu gốc là 'it means he has to relieve himself', có nghĩa là 'điều đó có nghĩa là gã phải đi vệ sinh', nhưng mị thấy dịch thế này hơi... không hay cho lắm. 
> 
> (2) Vegetables: nghĩa bóng là người thực vật, người mất trí, người về thể chất thì còn sống, nhưng không còn hoạt động về tinh thần vì bệnh tật, bị thương hoặc không bình thường. 
> 
> (3) Câu gốc là 'Goodnight moon'. Goodnight Moon là một cuốn sách thiếu nhi của Mỹ được viết bởi Margaret Wise Brown và được minh họa bởi Clement Hurd. Nó được xuất bản vào ngày 3 tháng 9 năm 1947 và là một câu chuyện trước khi đi ngủ rất được hoan nghênh. Nó có một chú thỏ nói "chúc ngủ ngon" với mọi thứ xung quanh: "Phòng ngủ ngon. Trăng ngủ ngon." Theo Wikipedia. 
> 
> (4) Câu gốc là 'you're yin to my yang'. 
> 
> (5) Từ gốc là Taoists: Đạo giáo hay còn gọi là Tiên Đạo, là một nhánh triết học và tôn giáo Trung Quốc, được xem là tôn giáo đặc hữu chính thống của xứ này. Nguồn gốc lịch sử được xác nhận của Đạo giáo được xem nằm ở thế kỉ thứ 4 trước CN, khi tác phẩm Đạo Đức kinh của Lão Tử xuất hiện. Theo Wikipedia.


End file.
